


In My Despair, Will You Be There

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: EJ gets. Pretty protective, Fictional injuries to be exact, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Protectiveness, there's a hockey fight scene, they talk things out like Adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: EJ is protective over Nate, and sometimes he gets hurt because of it.





	In My Despair, Will You Be There

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real and no harm is meant to be done by it. Please turn away if you found this by googling yourself or someone you know.
> 
> Well, here's my (first) fic for the AvsFam Photo Challenge! I will admit that it's not my best work, but I had fun with it. This was not beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. Title is from Wolf Bite by Owl City. I would also like to dedicate this work to my buddy Oakley, who I know is a big fan of these two being soft together. Enjoy!

 

EJ’s always had a habit of being a bit… protective. He was a big guy, he could dish out and take hard hits like they were nothing, so it made it easy for him to worry when some of the other guys took those hits. 

He didn’t have to worry about guys like Nemo, Cole, Calvert, or Z. They were solid on their feet. It was  _ everyone else  _ that EJ got worried about. Sammy, Mikko, Josty, Tyson, hell, even Grubi. Any of those guys who didn’t typically face those dirty hits in the corners or behind the net, really. 

Just about every time EJ saw one of his guys take those hits, something would spark in his chest and cause him to push harder and play more aggressive.

Especially when it came to Nate.

EJ had always been particularly protective over Nate, even before they’d officially gotten together. There was something about Nate that he felt needed to be taken care of and cherished, something that needed to stay unbroken. EJ was willing to do whatever he could to guard that part of Nate.

The thing is, it wasn’t like Nate couldn’t handle himself on the ice. Time after time he would surprise EJ with how unwavering he could be, facing hits at the blueline and hardly even moving like he was a cement wall. It never failed to make EJ’s heart flutter.

But whenever Nate down… the spark in EJ’s chest would ignite a bonfire inside of him, burning through his body from head to toe, causing him to see red. He couldn’t help it.

Nate was his. And he’d be damned if he let anyone hurt his boy.

Which was how he found himself throwing punches against some practically nameless fourth liner on the Devils. He’d taken Nate down in the corner pretty hard, practically flinging him onto the ice. Nate had been slow to get up, and when he did, he stooped over and held his side.

No one was really surprised when EJ came flying, throwing off his gloves and helmet like his life depended on it.

The guy was more of a challenge than usual- he held his own pretty damn well against EJ, and he got in a few good hits, but EJ simply shook them off, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

It was a bloody fight, too. EJ gave the guy a bloody nose, and in return he’d got popped in the mouth, lips scraping harshly against his teeth. He could feel blood trickling down his chin as he continued to fight the man in front of him.

It ended with EJ slipping, having missed his target, and reeling backwards as he was decked directly below his eye. The refs pulled them apart at that point, and EJ couldn’t find it in him to even look back at the piece of shit who hurt Nate. As he skated to the box, his face throbbed. He definitely was going to have some nasty bruises.

Looking back at the bench, Bednar had his jaw set as he spoke to one of the linesmen. EJ didn’t care. What he  _ did  _ care about was how Nate wasn’t there, probably taken back to get looked over by the medical staff. EJ felt something sink in his chest.

As soon as he was back on the bench, Bednar didn’t say anything, just sent him a glare. He’d get over it.

Gabe was a whole other story though.

He pulled EJ off to the side, both of them still in full gear. EJ had honestly saw this coming; Gabe was both his captain and his best friend. He had every right to chew EJ out.

“Look, I know you’ve got like, some weird knight-in-shining-armor thing when it comes to Nate, but what the actual fuck was that?” Gabe asked exasperatedly.

EJ sighed and shrugged. No matter what he said, Gabe would criticize him for it. “I couldn’t stop myself,” he replied, defeated. “I saw him take down Nate, and just… I had to do something.”

“Yeah? You could’ve gotten hurt, EJ. Hell, you  _ are  _ hurt. Your face looks like shit, you know?” Gabe winced as he leaned in slightly to look at the bruise that began to blossom a deep shade of purple under EJ’s eye.

EJ turned away and stared at a spot on the floor. “Look, I know it could’ve been handled differently. It’s just- Nate means the world to me. You know that.” EJ said, voice soft. He honestly felt a bit exposed, but this was Gabe he was talking to. If he could trust anyone, it would be Gabe.

“God, You’re telling me. It’s not like you pined relentlessly over him for two whole years before Tyson and I had to play wingman for the both of you since neither of you would make the first move.” Gabe laughed, a bright, yet worried smile flashing across his face. “What I’m trying to say is that this can’t happen every single time something happens to Nate, okay? Last time you just about got a skate to the face and this time it looks like you  _ did  _ get a skate to the face.”

“You do know I’m older than you, right?” EJ questions, trying to get a bit of a reaction out of the Swede.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m your captain. Now, I don’t wanna have to talk to you about this again, and I really don’t think you wanna have Bednar chew your ass. I’ve seen you two argue. It can get nasty.”

And, fuck. Gabe was right. EJ respected his coach, but the man really could be a bit ruthless sometimes. 

So, EJ replied with a nod and a grumble, and Gabe rested a hand on his shoulder as they headed back to the locker room.

Everyone was pretty quiet as they walked in, and EJ didn’t miss the way a few of his teammates winced as they saw the bruises on his face. He didn’t really care. Sammy made a few jokes about it as they geared down, and if anything it helped him to simmer down a bit. He could never be mad at Sammy for too long.

Nate came in not too long later, dressed in sweats and a hoodie, holding an ice pack to his side. EJ’s stomach sank at the sight. He stood up, still half dressed, and Nate gasped as he looked in EJ’s direction, eyes wide.

“Holy shit EJ,” Nate said as he walked over, careful not to jostle his side too much. He reached out, softly cupping EJ’s jaw as he looked him over, a concerned expression painted across his face. It hurt EJ to see Nate so worried, when in reality he should be worried about himself. After all, he was the one who got flung across the ice. EJ just took a few hits to the face.

“It’s nothing. I’m alright. Are you okay though? Nothing’s broken?” EJ asked, reaching up to take Nate’s hand into his own.

Nate shifted the ice pack on his side. “Nothing’s broken. Just gonna be sore for a bit. Went down at an awkward angle. But…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

“But what? Nate, I swear to god if something’s wrong-”

“ _ You _ could’ve gotten hurt, EJ. Like, seriously hurt.”

EJ stayed silent, and Nate squeezed his hand. “They showed me a video of the fight. That was… an ugly one. You didn’t have to do it, you know.”

That’s the thing. EJ  _ did  _ know. But that didn’t stop him. He couldn’t help it. Nate wasn’t fragile, but he was EJ’s, and EJ couldn’t help but fight tooth and nail for what’s his.

“He fucking hurt you, Nate. The refs sure as hell weren’t going to call a penalty, and it was a dirty hit. The fucker had to learn his lesson somehow.” EJ growled, the spark from earlier flickering inside his chest.

Nate’s shoulders drooped and he plastered himself to the front of EJ almost forlornly. EJ reached up to run a hand through his hair, silently letting Nate know that he didn’t have to say anything if he didn’t want to.

“I hate seeing you get hurt, you know.” Nate whispered into EJ’s chest.

EJ gave a snort and nuzzled the side of Nate’s head. “Better me than you.”

At that, Nate tensed and pulled away. EJ immediately wished he hadn’t said that. He knew that while he would always be there for Nate, Nate felt the same way for him. Yet, EJ couldn’t help but put Nate’s health above his own, and it was really unfair to them both.

“I… think it would be best if we talked about this at your place.” Nate sighed.

EJ’s heart sank a little.

 

~~~

 

The drive to EJ’s house was, luckily, normal.

Nate had a new ice pack held in place but always reached over and intertwined their hands at red lights, and he chirped at EJ for the shitty country station that he played on the radio.

Once they got inside of EJ’s house, Nate sat down at EJ’s kitchen table with a sigh of relief. EJ brought him a bottle of water and sat down next to him.

“So,” EJ started.

“So,” Nate echoed.

“You know why I get so protective.”

“I know. And I fucking love it.”

At that, EJ couldn’t help but grin at Nate, whose face turned a bright red as he tried to hide his shy smile.

“I love knowing I have someone there for me. Someone who’s willing to fight for me. But god, EJ, you’re getting hurt. And it’s starting to worry me.” Nate reached across the table to take EJ’s hand. “I don’t want you to stop, but just… be more careful? For me?”

EJ looked at Nate consideringly. Nate really did have him wrapped around his finger, but EJ knew he could get Nate to bend to his will practically whenever he wanted. Though, something told him that this was a battle he would not win, and maybe it was for the best. His face was  _ really  _ starting to hurt.

“Okay,” EJ responded, lifting Nate’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “I can do that.”

Nate smiled at EJ, a soft little quirk of his lips, and EJ vowed to do what he could to preserve the light in Nate’s eyes.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, EJ woke up wrapped around Nate. His arm was completely asleep, and he was kind of warm and sweaty. He went to sit up and yawn, but his jaw immediately protested. EJ winced and let go of Nate, turning to lay on his back. He could feel that his left cheek was pretty swollen. Overall, he felt like shit. Everyone was right; the fight was a lot nastier than EJ had thought. He just… hadn’t noticed. Actually being in the fight was so different than watching from the outside. He’d have to go and watch the video at some point, even if he knew it would make him mad again.

He glanced over at Nate, noticing how beautiful he looked in the soft sunlight filtering in from the curtains. The light caught his hair perfectly, making it seem more golden than it actually was, and he looked so at peace.

EJ sat there with a hint of a smile on his face as he gazed at the man sleeping next to him, and not long later, Nate began to stir, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes adjusted to the morning sun. He turned his body to face EJ and winced as he tweaked his side, quickly readjusting to his earlier position.

Almost immediately, EJ reached out, stroking Nate’s arm reassuringly. “Hey, hey, easy now. Don’t hurt yourself. Want me to grab you an ice pack?” EJ whispered.

“Mhm,” Nate replied, closing his eyes again.

Once EJ returned with the ice pack along with a smaller one for himself, he leaned over Nate’s side of the bed rested it on his bruised side. As he did so, Nate’s eyes fluttered open again, and he practically whimpered when he saw EJ.

“It’s worse than yesterday,” Nate croaked.

EJ tried to offer a smile, but settled on nodding, resting his own ice pack on his cheekbone.

“Come back to bed.” asked Nate, reaching out to take EJ’s free hand.

“It’s uncomfortable for you to move. Besides, I want to see your pretty face.” EJ said, crouching down next to the bed.

Nate grinned a full, toothy grin at EJ, and seeing Nate so bright made EJ feel like he was on top of the world.

“You’re too sweet to me, you know.” 

“I can’t help it.”

“I know,” Nate giggled as he reached out to stroke EJ’s jaw.

EJ turned to kiss the palm of Nate’s hand.

He pondered a moment, before saying, “You’re mine, you know.”

“I know,” Nate replied, his expression growing soft. “I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @holtbys-beard !


End file.
